starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds
Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds, to podręcznik (w wersji Revised) do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2004 roku i jego autorami są Craig Robert Carey, Jason Fry, Jeff Quick i Daniel Wallace. ''Zawartość: *Into Outer Rim **For Players and GMs *Bakura **Description **History **People **Locations ***Salis D'aar ***Bakur Complex ***Arden Repulsorlift Plant **Technology ***New Starship: IR-3F Patrol Craft **For the GM ***Adventures ****Black Hulk Down ****What Goes Up... ***Allies and Antagonists ****Conn Doruggan ****Bix Arden-Govia ****Saria Arden-Govia *Bandomeer **Description **History **People **Locations ***Bandor ***Deepsea Mining Platforms ***Sub-70 Ice Mines **For the GM ***Adventures ****Cold Comfort ****Salt of the Earth ***Allies and Antagonists ****Governor SonTag ****Kitalic Nirasik ****Offworld Guard ****New Equipment: Electro-Collar ****New Equipment: Electro-Jabber ****New Species: Meerian ****New Species: Svivreni *Barab I **Description **History **People **Locations ***Alater-ka ***Neutral Jedi Zone **For the GM ***Adventures ****Finding the Lost Jedi ****Hutt Overboard ***Allies and Antagonists ****Korshnak ****Kursma ****New Creature: Shenbit Bonecrusher ****New Creature: Durgolosk *Bespin **Description **History **People **Locations ***Cloud City ***Tibannopolis ***The Ugnaught Surface **Technology ***New Vehicle: Longspur and Alloi Airhook **For the GM ***Adventures ****Look Out Below! ****Coup in the Clouds ****Hit the Deck ***Allies and Antagonists ****Commander Flagesso ****Sawthawne ****King Ozz ****New Species: Lutrillian ****New Creature: Airsquid *Clak'dor VII **Description **History **People **Locations ***Nozho University ***Weogar ***Mezhra Station **For the GM ***Adventures ****Beat of a Different Drum ****Bombs Away ****Accepting Implants ***Allies and Antagonists ****Omow Moder ****Prozzen Fosky ****Talrin Youp *Dathomir **Description **History **People **Locations ***Great Canyon Clan ***The Chu'unthor ***The Imperial Prison **Technology ***New Equipment: Sith Abattar **For the GM ***Adventures ****Puppet Master ****Relic ****Clash of the Clans ***Allies and Antagonists ****War Chief Robetheri ****Clan Mother Mintinee ****Reen ****New Creature: Purbole ****New Creature: Shear Mite *Desevro **Description **History **People **Locations ***Jigani Port ***Maslovar ***The Swamplands **Technology ***New Vehicle: Maslovar Copter **For the GM ***Adventures ****Take This Job and... ****Something Rotten ****A Gift From Xim ***Allies and Antagonists ****Holchas Ap-langhe ****Sosal ****Kual D'Arsan ****New Species: Saheelindeeli *Endor, Forest Moon of Endor **Description **History **People **Locations ***Bright Tree Village ***Salfur's Trading Post ***Terak's Keep **For the GM ***Adventures ****Blue Period ****Yub Yub! Mwah Hah Hah! ***Allies and Antagonists ****Cobb Salfur ****King Terak ****Tokkat ****New Species: Yuzzum *Eriadu **Description **History **People **Locations ***Eriadu City ***Phelar Port ***Eriadu Manufacturing Shipyards **For the GM ***Adventures ****Yours for the Tarkin ****The Conference Job ****Meet the Maker ***Allies and Antagonists ****Rivoche Tarkin ****New Creature: Ja Field Septoid ****New Creature: Eriaduan Rat *Garqi **Description **History **People **Locations ***Pesktda ***Garqi Agricultural University ***Pesktda Xenobotanical Garden ***Vlassy Nature Preserve **For the GM ***Adventures ****Publish and Perish ****The Rdava in the Ravine ****Extraction of Assets ***Allies and Antagonists ****Luthus Tadrin ****Chine Gabbard ****Rade Dromath ****New Droid: Harvester *Geonosis **Description **History **People **Locations ***Stalgasin Hive ***Droid Factories ***E'Y-Akh Desert ***Marmio Mio's Freighter ***Golbah's Pit ***The Ebon Sea ***Execution Arena ***Gladiator Barracks **Technology ***New Equipment: Geonosian Ritual Weapons ****Picador's Spear ****Confessor's Whip ****Petranaki Scimitar ****Caster's Net ****Beastwarden's Shield ***New Vehicle: Flitknot Speeder **For the GM ***Adventures ****Jewel of the Desert ****Into the Catacombs ****Arena! ****Bug Hunt ****Hive Alive ***Allies and Antagonists ****Typtus of the 33rd Egg ****Acklay Chopper ****Sun Fac ****Marmio Mio ****Yubookoo ****New Creature: Merdeth ****New Creature: Ur-Greedle ****New Creature: Mutant Acklay *Iego **Description **History **People **Locations ***The Scatter ***Clicksticks Tribe ***The Boneyard ***The Choir Alignment **Technology ***New Vehicle: Iego Ramshackle **For the GM ***Adventures ****Out of Nowhere ****Into the Fire ****Stranded! ***Allies and Antagonists ****Coli Carinth ****Darubang Yosa ****Flax'Supt'ai ****New Species: Duinuogwuin ****New Creature: Diathim ****New Creature: Maelibus *Kamino **Description **History **People **Locations ***Tipoca City ***Military Education Complex ***Malio Preserve Units ***Derem City Ruins **Technology ***New Equipment: Pocker **For the GM ***Adventures ****Deep Research-Part II ****Not Suitable For Cloning ***Allies and Antagonists ****Taun We ****Ko Sai ****Kina Ha ****Spar ****ARC Trooper ***Technology ****New Vehicle: KE-8 Enforcer Ship *Kessel **Description **History **People **Locations ***Air Factories ***Medical Research Facilities ***Empire Garrison ***Mineshafts **For the GM ***Adventures ****The Kessel Run ****Stick Figures ***Allies and Antagonists ****Dolea Pimin ****Jurec Tre ****Heyc Nomar ****New Creature: Energy Spider *Kintan **Description **History **People **Locations ***Gluss'elta Archipelago ***Burning Moon Range and Fire River **For the GM ***Adventures ****A Cult Wind Blows - Part I ****The One That Got Away ***Allies and Antagonists ****The Morgukai ****Morgukai Warrior ****Ma'kis'shaalas ****New Creature: Kintan Strider *Makem Te **Description **History **People **Locations ***The Tract ***Thousand Thousand ***Mining Machine No. 9 **Technology ***New Equipment: Coiling Tack **For the GM ***Adventures ****A Grave Situation ****Snake Handlers ****War Zone ***Allies and Antagonists ****Woorta Woorta ****Fabswa the Mutilated ****Burba of Strekk ****New Species: Swokes Swokes ****New Creature: Schinga Shikou *Mon Calamari **Description **History **People **Locations ***The Floating Cities ***The Sunken Cities ***Mkbuto ***The Knowledge Bank ***Using the Knowledge Bank ***Algae Sward and Seascape **Technology ***New Vehicle: Mon Cal Submersible ***New Vehicle: L9 Crestrunner **For the GM ***Adventures ****Into the Briny Blue ****Wreck Diving ****Depth Charge ****Sunken Treasure ****Nice Doing Business With You ***Allies and Antagonists ****Colonel Guarran ****Haum Do ****Bringe ****Malgio ****Seegree ****New Creature: Sussimi ****New Creature: Blossoming Gulper ****New Creature: Nano-Star ****New Creature: Whaladon *Muunilinst **Description **History **People **Locations ***Harnaidan ***High Port ***Mariunhus **Technology ***New Vehicle: Amphibious Speeder **For the GM ***Adventures ****High Port Hijinks ****Dress Rehearsal ****Murder at 4,000 Meters ***Allies and Antagonists ****Riklon Tost ****Aemont Sillib ****Esa Parna *Ossus **Description **History **People **Locations ***Knossa Spaceport ***Great Jedi Library **For the GM ***Archaeological Campaigning ***Adventures ****Deep Research - Part I ****And None Shall Pass ***Allies and Antagonists ****Ysanna Nomads *Roon **Description **History **People **Locations ***Tawntoom Citadel ***Roon Lightstations ***Bantha Graveyard **Technology ***New Vehicle: Ubrikkian Floater-935 **For the GM ***Adventures ****Spicing Things Up - Part I ****Opportunity Thaws ***Allies and Antagonists ****Auren Yomm ****Gaff ****New Species: Kobok ****New Creature: Kalak ****New Creature: Mogo *Ryloth **Description **History **People **Locations ***Kala'uun ***Sienar Fleet Systems Offices ***Floating Rock Gardens ***Neb Trys Orphanage and Dance School ***Ryll Mines **For the GM ***Adventures ****Faux Pearls Before Swine ****Hot Time in the Old Town ****Hunters of the Lost Holocron ****Going Coup Coup ****Documentary Footage ****Spicing Things Up - Part II ****Party Town ***Allies and Antagonists ****Reelov Hooth ****Eelie ****Tensh Ly'alu ****Dren Kuu'la ****Ru'up Benpo ****New Creature: Lylek *Sriluur **Description **History **People **Locations ***Dnalvec ***Meirm City ***Ruul **For the GM ***Adventures ****A Cult Wind Blows - Part II ****Drop 'n' Chop ***Allies and Antagonists ****Sora Bulq ****Disac Pirates ****New Creature: Bandigo ****New Creature: Dark Wolf *Sullust **Description **History **People **Locations ***Piringiisi ***LavaRide Enterprises ***SoroSuub Headquarters ***Sulon ***SoroSuub Research & Development ***Fulluusub **For the GM ***Adventures ****Business is Business ****Tourist Trap ****Bad Moon Rising ****Event Horizon ****Flower Power ***Allies and Antagonists ****Sollos Benmub ****Anub Byus ****Syv Bullnumull ****Umum Yulluruub ****Ull Murub *Thule **Description **History **People **Locations ***Hurom ***Sith Temple ***Armory ***Farms **For the GM ***Adventures ****Believe the Hype ****Suicide Run ***Allies and Antagonists ****Galo Thriven ****Drevveka Hoctu ****Captain Hurnoj Arqu'uthun *Vorzyd V **Description **History **People **Locations ***The Casino Royale ***Felana Spaceport ***Hu's Emporium **Technology ***New Vehicle: Flitter Cab **For the GM ***Adventures ****A Royale Mess ****The Hrakian Gambit ****Any Unoccupied Snackquarium ***Allies and Antagonists ****Simon Greyshade ****Sanglui ****Hathox Greb ****New Species: Hrakian ****New Species: Kilmaulsi ****New Species: Paigun ****New Species: Squalris ****New Species: Vorzydiak *Yavin, Yavin 4 **Description **History **People **Locations ***Yavin 8 ***Yavin 13 ***The Great Temple of the Massassi ***Achtnak Turbine Station ***The Dark Temple ***GemDiver Station **For the GM ***Adventures ****False Fishing ****Treasure Hunt ****A Lost Lambda ****Sifting Through the Wreckage ****Dark Riddles ***Allies and Antagonists ****Q-7N ****Bash Fateau ****Amise Griff ****Kufra Ahara ****Ulric Tagge ****Redkihl Rokk ****R-92 ****New Species: Huralok ****New Species: Murachaun ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Bakura - dane planety *Salis D'aar (Bakura) - mapa *Beating The Interdictors *Sienar Fleet Systems IR-3F - dane statku kosmicznego *Conn Doruggan - dane postaci *Bix Arden-Govia - dane postaci *Saria Arden-Govia - dane postaci *Bandomeer - dane planety *Bandor Coast (Bandomeer) - mapa *Governor SonTag - dane postaci *Kitalic Nirasik - dane postaci *Electro-Collar - dane urządzenia *Electro-Jabber - dane urządzenia *Meerian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Svivreni - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Barab I - dane planety *Korshnak - dane postaci *Kursma - dane postaci *Shenbit Bonecrusher - dane zwierzęcia *Durgolosk - dane zwierzęcia *Bespin - dane planety *Tibannopolis (Bespin) - mapa *Airhook - dane pojazdu *Commander Flagesso - dane postaci *Sawthawne - dane postaci *King Ozz - dane postaci *Lutrillian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Airsquid - dane zwierzęcia *Clak'dor VII - dane planety *Omow Moder - dane postaci *Prozzen Fosky - dane postaci *Talrin Youp - dane postaci *Dathomir - mapa *Dathomir - dane planety *Sith Abattar - dane przedmiotu *War Chief Robetheri - dane postaci *Clan Mother Mintinee - dane postaci *Reen - dane postaci *Purbole - dane zwierzęcia *Shear Mite - dane zwierzęcia *Desevro - dane planety *The Swamplands (Desevro) - mapa *Lorrad Flightwork H-12 Copter - dane pojazdu *Holchas Ap-langhe - dane postaci *Sosal - dane postaci *Kual D'Arsan - dane postaci *Saheelindeeli - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Endor - dane planety *Forest Moon of Endor - dane księżyca *A Forest's Bounty *Salfur's Trading Post (Endor) - mapa *Cobb Salfur - dane postaci *King Terak - dane postaci *Tokkat - dane postaci *Yuzzum - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Eriadu - dane planety *Tarkin Memorial Conference Center (Eriadu) - mapa *Rivoche Tarkin - dane postaci *Ja Field Septoid - dane zwierzęcia *Eriaduan Rat - dane zwierzęcia *Garqi - dane planety *Pesktda (Garqi) - mapa *Luthus Tadrin - dane postaci *Chine Gabbard - dane postaci *Rade Dromath - dane postaci *Cybot Galactica BigScoop Robo-Harvester - dane droida *Geonosis - dane planety *Gladiator Barracks (Geonosis) - mapa *Picador's Spear - dane broni *Confessor's Whip - dane broni *Petranaki Scimitar - dane broni *Caster's Net - dane broni *Beastwarden's Shield - dane broni *Flitknot Speeder - dane pojazdu *''Typtus of the 33rd Egg'' - dane postaci *''Acklay Chopper'' - dane postaci *Sun Fac - dane postaci *Marmio Mio - dane postaci *Yubookoo - dane postaci *Merdeth - dane zwierzęcia *Ur-Greedle - dane zwierzęcia *Swarms *Mutant Acklay - dane zwierzęcia *Iego - dane planety *Iego - mapa *Iego Ramshackle - dane pojazdu *Coli Carinth - dane postaci *Darubang Yosa - dane postaci *Flax'Supt'ai - dane postaci *Duinuogwuin - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Diathim - dane zwierzęcia *Maelibus - dane zwierzęcia *Kamino - dane planety *Derem City Ruins - mapa *Merr-Sonn Pocker LJ - dane urządzenia *Taun We - dane postaci *Ko Sai - dane postaci *What Lies Beneath: Life In The Kamino Seas *Rollerfish - dane zwierzęcia *Aiwha - dane zwierzęcia *Spike-Finned Sounder - dane zwierzęcia *Saberjowl - dane zwierzęcia *Kina Ha - dane postaci *Spar - dane postaci *ARC Trooper - dane typowego przedstawiciela formacji *KE-8 Enforcer Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Kessel - dane planetoidy *Dolea Pimin - dane postaci *Jurec Tre - dane postaci *Heyc Nomar - dane postaci *Energy Spider - dane zwierzęcia *Kintan - dane planety *Kinatan Sandstorms *Morgukai Warrior - typowy członek zakonu *Ma'kis'shaalas - dane postaci *Kintan Strider - dane zwierzęcia *Makem Te - dane planety *Thousand Thousand (Makem Te) - mapa *Schinga Coiling Tack - dane urządzenia *Schinga Electropole - dane urządzenia *Woorta Woorta - dane postaci *Fabswa the Mutilated - dane postaci *Burba of Strekk - dane postaci *Swokes Swokes - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Schinga Shikou - dane zwierzęcia *Mon Calamari - dane planety *"Dac" or "Calamari" or "Mon Calamari"? *Mon Cal Submersible - dane pojazdu podwodnego *L9 Crestrunner - dane pojazdu amfibijnego *Colonel Guarran - dane postaci *Haum Do - dane postaci *Bringe - dane postaci *Malgio - dane postaci *Seegree - dane postaci *Sussimi - dane zwierzęcia *Blossoming Gulper - dane zwierzęcia *Nano-Star - dane zwierzęcia *Whaladon - dane zwierzęcia *Muunilinst - dane planety *High Port (Muunilinst) - mapa *The Iotran Guard *Iotran Rifle-Ax - dane broni *SoroSuub AQ-1 Submersi-Speeder - dane pojazdu *Riklon Tost - dane postaci *Aemont Sillib - dane postaci *Esa Parna - dane postaci *Ossus - dane planety *Ysanna Nomad - typowy przedstawiciel wspólnoty *Roon - dane planety *Karoom Waterfront (Port City of Nime, Roon) - mapa *Ubrikkian Floater-935 - dane pojazdu *Auren Yomm - dane postaci *Gaff - dane postaci *Kobok - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kalak - dane zwierzęcia *Mogo - dane zwierzęcia *Ryloth - dane planety *Hunter's Spire (Ryloth) - mapa *Reelov Hooth - dane postaci *Eelie - dane postaci *Tensh Ly'alu - dane postaci *Dren Kuu'la - dane postaci *Ru'up Benpo - dane postaci *Lylek - dane zwierzęcia *Sriluur - dane planety *Sora Bulq - dane postaci *Disac Pirates - dane typowego przedstawiciela bandy *Bandigo - dane zwierzęcia *Dark Wolf - dane zwierzęcia *Sullust - dane planety *SoroSuub Droid Design Floor 99 (Sullust) - mapa *Sollos Benmub - dane postaci *Anub Byus - dane postaci *Syv Bullnumull - dane postaci *Umum Yulluruub - dane postaci *Ull Murub - dane postaci *Thule - dane planety *Galo Thriven - dane postaci *Drevveka Hoctu - dane postaci *Captain Hurnoj Arqu'uthun - dane postaci *Vorzyd V - dane planety *Flitter Cab - dane pojazdu *Efavan (Vorzyd V) - mapa *Simon Greyshade - dane postaci *Sanglui - dane postaci *Hathox Greb - dane postaci *Hrakian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kilmaulsi - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Paigun - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Squalris - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Vorzydiak - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Yavin - dane planety *Yavin 4 - dane księżyca *Great Temple (Yavin 4) - mapa *Corusca Fishing *Q-7N - dane droida *Bash Fateau - dane postaci *Amise Griff - dane postaci *Kufra Ahara - dane postaci *Ulric Tagge - dane postaci *Redkihl Rokk - dane postaci *R-92 - dane droida *Huralok - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Murachaun - dane gatunku inteligentnego ''Credits: *Designers - Craig Robert Carey, Jason Fry, Jeff Quick, Daniel Wallace *Additional Design - Cory J. Herndon *Editors - Ray Vallese, Val Vallese *Lucas Licensing Eitor - Michelle Vuckovich, Sue Rostoni *Managing Editor - Bill McQuillan *Design Manager - Christopher Perkins *Development Manager - Andrew Finch *Director of RPG R&D - Bill Slavicsek *Art Director - Robert Raper *Lucas Licensing Art Director - Iain Morris *Cover Illustrator - Tommy Lee Edwards *Interior Artists - Kalman Andrasofszky, Daniel Gelon, Jeremy Jarvis, Langdon Foss, Marc Sasso, Mark Tedin, Matt Hatton, Mikael Naguchi, Vindo Rams *Cartographer - Todd Gamble *Image Technician - Jay Sakamoto *Graphic Production Specialist - Angelika Lokotz *Production Manager - Chas Delong, Josh Fischer ''Dodatki On-line: *Galactic Gazetteer: Hoth and the Greater Javin Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)